Sonne le clairon
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Un membre des Bladebreakers se trouve à l'hôpital, entouré de ses amis. C'est la fin pour lui et il le sait.


Sonne le clairon

Source: Beyblade

Genre: AU + Songfic + POV + Death + Family + Amitié + Surnaturel

Couple: A découvrir par vous – même.

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Beyblade ne m'appartient pas! Sauf certains où vous verrez des *!

Les phrases en gras sont les paroles de la chanson du même titre que l'histoire dont la chanson est de Bryan Adams!

Les phrases en italique sont les pensées du personnage qui a le POV!

Résumé: Un membre des Bladebreakers se trouve à l'hôpital, entouré de ses amis. C'est la fin pour lui et il le sait.

Chapitre unique: La fin

_Je regarde mes amis chacun à son tour. Vingt ans… Vingt ans sont passés depuis la fin du dernier tournoi de Beyblade mais 10 ans que j'ai épousé l'homme que j'aime. Tous mes amis sont là. _

_Tyson, Max, Kenny, Hilary, Daïchi, Lee, Mariah, Kevin, Gary, Hiro, Tala, Samila, Rick, Emily, Michaël, Eddy, Robert, Johnny, Olivier, __Enrique, Bryan, Spencer, Ozuma, Joseph, __Mariane__, __Brooklyn, les jumeaux Raul & Julia, Mystel, Garland, Ming-Ming, King & Queen, __Moses,__Michel,__ Claude, Mathilda et Aron. _

_Oui, ils ont tous répondu présents à la demande de mon époux avec leurs familles. Sauf __Mr. Dickenson et le grand – père de Tyson qui sont morts, il y a quatre ans, d'un infarctus. Le même jour pour la même heure._

_Je vois dans leurs regards qu'ils sont triste pour certains et pour les autres ils veulent me montrer qu'ils sont forts._

-Ad…ieu…réussis-je à prononcer difficilement.

-Adieu, l'ami. me répondent mes amis d'une même voix.

-Adieu maman. me répond ma fille, son regard brillant de larmes mais elle réussit à les garder prisonnières.

_Je sens une main se poser avec tendresse sur ma joue gauche, je tourne lentement la tête pour voir le visage de mon époux baigné de larmes qui se penche doucement vers le mien et m'embrasse avec douceur. Mon époux mit fin au baisé, sa main continue de me caresser la joue._

-Adieu, mon aimé…me murmure-t-il tendrement d'une voix brisée.

_Mes forces m'abandonnent…Je n'arrive plus à garder les yeux ouverts…_

_C'est le trou noir._

**Sonne le clairon  
Pour moi s'il te plait  
**

_C'est fini. Je revois encore mes amis et ma famille autour de mon lit d'hôpital._

_Tous ont pleuré. Même Tala, Garland, Bryan, Spencer, __Brooklyn, King, Queen et mon premier bébé._

_Je ne verrais jamais mes enfants grandir, ni mon époux vieillir. Mais je sais qu'il n'aimera personne d'autre parce que c'est moi qui lui ai volé son cœur quand nous avions 14 ans, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés._

_Six jours passent durant lesquels les hommes des pompes funèbres s'occupent de mon corps tandis que mes anciens co-équipiers de l'équipe des Démolitions Boys m'achètent un cercueil en cerisier._

_Trois jours plus tard ils sont de nouveau là, vêtus de noirs pour certains et de blancs pour d'autres. Mon époux a défait son habituelle queue de cheval, laissant ses cheveux libres au vent. Il est magnifique…_

_La cérémonie s'est déroulée à Moscou où la voix du prêtre, les sanglots de mes amis et les pleurs de mon fils qui n'est encore qu'un bébé avec les pleurs silencieux de mon époux était la seule qui avait brisé ce silence de mort._

-Ma…man…Ma…man…

_Tout comme son père mon aînée pleure en silence._

_A la fin du discours du prêtre, tout le monde est sorti de l'église. Tala, Tyson, Lee et __Robert portent mon cercueil sur leur épaule et se dirige à pieds vers le cimetière._

_Arrivés à destination les hommes des pompes funèbres reprennent mon cercueil, l'ont mis en terre pendant que mon époux remerciaient nos amis et les membres de leurs familles d'être venus._

_Après que la terre eut recouverte l'emplacement de ma tombe mes amis ont posé plusieurs bouquets de lys blanc, ma fleur préférée._

**Au fil des saisons n'oublie jamais comment j'étais  
**

_Mon amour, ma petite Reine, mon petit Ange, mes amis. Ne m'oubliez pas. N'oubliez jamais comme j'étais._

**Pour moi, c'est la fin  
**

_Je ne suis plus de ce monde. Pourtant j'ai combattu de toutes mes forces jusqu'au bout mais la maladie s'est montrée la plus forte._

**Je suis fatigué.**

_Je me sens si fatigué…_

**Je ne suis plus rien, rien qu'un cœur blessé  
**

_Mon âme a quitté mon corps, je ne suis plus rien._

_Je laisse derrière moi trois cœurs blessés…Pardonnez-moi._

**Rien qu'un soldat  
Qui a livré son ultime combat  
Jusqu'au dernier soupir**

_Dans mon enfance et mon adolescence j'ai vécu les pires choses sous les ordres stricts de mon grand-père et de son amant Boris. Si je n'avais pas connu Tyson et les autres, que serait devenue ma vie? Je crois que j'aurais mis fin à mes jours. _

_Ou alors, je serai devenu une machine sans cœur, ni âme, obéissant au doigt et à l'œil de l'assassin de mes parents._

_Je repense à tous les moments que j'ai partagés avec mon époux et les autres…En y pensant ma vie a trouvé un sens en les rencontrant._

_Je me suis battu de toutes mes forces dans ces moments-là jusqu'à aujourd'hui_

_J'ai livré mon dernier combat…Jusqu'à mon dernier soupir._

**Emmène-moi…**

**Ou laisse-moi mourir.  
**

_Ma requête muette était toujours la même quand je me m'adressais à mon Ange Gardien (bien avant que je ne rencontre mon époux) :_

_Emmène-moi loin d'ici ou laisse-moi mourir._

**Sonne le clairon  
Dis-leur que je pars  
**

_Adieu, mes amis. Mes amours._

_J'emporte avec moi tous ces souvenirs auquel vous êtes tous présents._

**Mais les chemins d'antan ne mènent plus nulle part  
Et sans lumière, j'ai peur de tomber au cœur de la nuit  
**

_Les chemins d'autrefois ne mènent nulle part._

_Sans la lumière du soleil, j'ai peur de tomber dans l'obscurité la plus totale._

**D'abandonner la vie. **

**De m'en aller…  
**

_Je suis désolé mes chéries, mes amis. _

_Mon bien-aimé…_

**Mais loin, là-bas  
Quelque part dans le ciel  
Une voix m'appelle**

_Une voix m'appelle, je lève les yeux pour voir descendre du ciel l'Archange Gabriel. Il posa pieds à terre, me sourit puis se mit parler_

**"N'oublie pas qui tu es.**

**Si tu perds espoir, ton courage va retomber. **

**Relève-toi, ce soir. **

**N'oublie pas qui tu es."**

_Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ses paroles._

**"Ouiiiiii!**

**Lève-toi, soldat!**

**Il reste encore un combat"**

_En levant la tête, je vis descendre du ciel…Monsieur Dickenson?! Et le grand-père de Tyson?!_

**"Et tu dois gagner **

**Oui, pour la liberté!"**

_Ils m'apprirent que Dieu m'a confié une mission et que pour m'aider j'ai un aillé sur Terre. Mais qui? Je leur pose la question, leur réponse me rend muet de surprise_

_Alors mon allié serait…? _

_IMPOSSIBLE!_

La suite est dans la fic "Je suis…le reflet"!


End file.
